


【尚何】你说下雨天

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑/窗台、衬衫/
Kudos: 1





	【尚何】你说下雨天

事情怎么开始的又怎么进展，或许兴使于一件衣服，尚九熙匆匆往楼下那儿超商买个泡面，乌云密集了起来，似乎要下雨了，他们刚从出差回来，家里头没什么东西，俩猜拳，输的下去买。

很不幸的。

尚九熙匆匆推开门，「大华？没那泡菜味儿的了我给你买了海鲜的啊！」无人回应，他脱了鞋想，这人八成又在房间里睡着了，毕竟最近实在是忙，什么屁事儿都糊一块，他便把塑胶袋子丢在了桌上，踏着拖鞋进了房间。

床榻上的人背对着他，尚九熙推开门后愣了会儿才出声，有些缓，「何九华？」男人听着了声理应回头，有些大的白衬衫刚好在腿根那儿，底下就干一件纯白的棉质内裤。

「哎爷们儿。」他笑，从床上起身，最近是忙，什么都忙，连睡觉的时间都像是工作，他们理当是需要休息的，放松与释放，何九华有他的方法。

赤裸的脚踏在毯子上出不了声，轻巧的像是猫，一步步行到尚九熙面前，他自然而然的拉起尚九熙的手放到了他的腰上，扣子没系，就那样。

「饿了。」他笑咪咪着，塞给尚九熙手里一瓶小东西，也是不害臊的人儿，尚九熙咬牙切齿的啃上人儿的唇。

又有谁想的到何九华会在人帮他扩张时点燃一根烟，尚九熙调侃他说是压力太大做爱还得再抽烟，双重解压，何九华耸耸肩，「可不是嗎。」

他大半个身子倚在窗台上，手肘撑着台子，指間衔了根烟，烟的火星和烟雾被动作弄的一晃一晃，眼看就是副要掉了下的样子，却又得以苟延残喘。

膝盖顶着墙勉强站着，那声响一下下打在他臀上，细腰是再好不过的温床，单干是握着就充斥着色情与欲望，内裤褪到了脚踝那儿可怜兮兮的，何九华半张着嘴溢出的哼叫，细又软，刚操进来总归是有些不适应，又嘬了口烟，像是放松和转移。

尚九熙浅浅的顶弄着，鼻腔里都是烟草味儿，哪哪哪都是，他通常不喜欢二手烟的味儿，但加之在这人身上就显得性感至极，甚至能以特色来居称，他爱极了这人慵懒而媚态的样。

「您可真骚。」他弯下身，那东西就紧紧的嵌在人洞里头，把何九华弄的一口气堵着了管儿，纯白的衬衫是尚九熙的随身衣物，被人拿来当作调情的工具，「您喜欢就行。」

以礼还礼也不为过，您听起来疏远又尊敬，这类看着高尚的东西放到情爱里更是显得色气，薄薄的衬衫下头尚九熙的手，掌着人的腰往自己这儿压，东西也狠狠一挺，男人指间衔着的烟一抖，烟灰两三的落在了窗台，眼神一瞬打晕开了浸水的窗台。

「管好你的鸡巴，洞就这一个，操坏了你再找也找不着。」有些发颤的声音，身后埋着的浅浅抽送了起来，夹带着细微的水声儿，满当的润滑黏腻的在股间，穴被撑的开，尚九熙的东西一直都不小，他被操的舒坦，又何乐不为。

尚九熙觉着好笑，掐着他的腰，随着自己撞进去的动作往这儿压，顶的深也无趣的极，没什么技巧的干插弄，但没得什么办法，他搭档这东西就是长的服了他的心坎儿上，就只是插进他洞里都感觉邻近巅峰的快感，「哥你叫的骚点儿呗，不然怎么和你这身体相衬，咱不说一但说这啊，人得表里如一嘛。」何九华被气的笑，烟被他遗忘，干拿着，那儿满是烟灰被撞散，他说你这人干就好好干，哪来那么多废话玩儿，是我的身体不好操还是你变了心？

他们不讲这个的，谁都不能估摸到人心，但起码要讲求个真实感，一段恋情最重要的就是那无可救药的真实感，尚九熙从来都是个听话的主儿，顺了他哥的意，一改那缓吞的动作，尽数抽出又拓开那嫣红的媚肉，水声和撞击上肉体的啪啪声相应合，顶胯的姿势熟悉不过，何九华被惊着，一下也没憋住声儿，甜腻又有些痛苦的呻吟堪堪溢出便再也停不下，也干脆没有要憋着的意思，烟从指间掉的了窗台上，苟延残喘的呼吸，手肘双双抵在了台子上低着头，被操的摇晃，「唔哈、操..爽、再给我...」

尚九熙骂了声操，手上移去捏住人嫣红的肉粒玩弄着，拉扯着，也就失去了钳住腰的支点而整个人被撞的前倾，前后两双的快感，抑制不住的媚叫，整个人半身靠在了透明的窗玻璃上，外头下着雨，雨点冰凉着也浸透了窗，激的人夹紧了后头的洞，爽的尚九熙头皮发麻，「别..」总归是要挽留一下的，他们这公寓在五楼，底下人也不多，可如此赤裸的羞耻感还是叫嚣着神经做出抵抗，像只初次被主人带到外头兽医院那儿的小猫，抵死用全身阻退，试着缩在自个儿的小箱子里，而尚九熙就是那兽医，一个劲儿的把他往外拉，讨厌的极，何九华就骂这人焉儿坏，底下有人撑着伞走过去，稍稍抬头或许也看不着，但就是生出的兴奋与无可救药。

他就是这样的一个人，色态至极又不显庸俗，尚九熙爱极了他这副样子，他更爱看把这清醒的过了的人拉进欲望无以复加的样子。

那儿有个词叫沈沦，但他把它叫做堕落。

「哥，你看，有人在看咱。」他坏心的低在何九华耳边低语着，事物插弄着穴肉的黏腻，他用力的顶他，何九华的胯骨磕在了边上有些生疼，果真是小鬼，何九华想，都让人别这么造了还非得这样，耳根不知是为何而红的通透，勉强让自己的身体和窗有些距离，抬手往后去摸上尚九熙的脸，因为窗的温度而有些冰凉的手似乎并没有办法有效的压制什么，「让他们看。」嘴角扬起，尚九熙愣了一晌，暗沉了眸子，手一托把人转了个方向，腰后刚好卡着那窗台子边，东西转了一圈激的人失神，「啊啊...唔..」滑出了穴口，发出了极轻的一声啵，尚九熙把人托了起来，让人的后头撑着台子，何九华吓了跳，双脚自觉的盘上人的腰。

「玩得挺、嗯唔..花里胡哨啊？」尚九熙微微挺腰用龟头蹭着人洞口，就是不肯进去，何九华骂他说你这幼稚鬼，但却是实着难受得紧，后头叫嚣着，想被狠狠的操，至失神至哭泣，他扭了扭屁股，眼神是哀求着的，「哥你得讲话啊，不然我怎么知道？」尚九熙人畜无害的小眼睛泛着光和坏笑，何九华瞪了他一眼，但情爱之事，除了爽什么都是屁，他靠上尚九熙，用唇去叼着尚九熙的唇，像奶猫似的舔吻着，「给我...你快插我..」

「操到哥怀上好不好。」猫儿似的人轻声，听起来应当是荒诞至极，却得了人心意，一顶就把自个儿推了进去，风雨即至，毫不留情的操干着，何九华受不住，手肘撑着窗台子仰着头叫，尚九熙扶着人的腰撞进深处去，顶弄过那儿的点，手握着人东西撸弄了几下，听着了人略带了哭腔的高潮，白精黏黏糊糊的匀在小腹，肠壁紧缩差点把他给夹的射了，高潮过后应当是该有段安静而平缓的缓冲时间段才是，但这会儿却被毫不留情地撞散，他太过于女性化了，尚九熙想，他伸手摸过大腿，小腹，胸膛，而至乳粒，感受着敏感的颤动。

不管是这儿，这儿，还是这儿，都敏感的极，像是通了电似。

偏偏这人的嗓子又是极具性征的哑，兴许是抽烟抽的，混着性欲黏着的混在了一块儿，黏糊着却依旧不减那风情，多么迷人。尚九熙把他当成一件艺术品，他操着他最至高无上的艺术品，雕塑的精致完美，线条俐落至极的仙甘愿张开双腿之于他，莫名的兴奋笼罩住他，伸手一把拉住了何九华的头发逼迫人看向他，扯的有些大力了，尚九熙看着了人盈盈的水光满眼，似是他再用力些就会溢出来，理所应当的。

变换着角度插，他想着是蹂躏与欢爱并存攒，哭泣是一种之于他的成就感，看着何九华半张着的嘴说不出话，只能用无意义的单音节表达着自己的感受，涣散的双眼似是无光的钻，眼泪从眼角下来，「再给、文博儿我不行..我真不行啊啊、你轻点...」渴望着，得到的却是多了许多许多，撑破了水箱子轰然的倒塌，他这是求饶，也是勾引，尚九熙沈迷于他的温热与他的身体，无论如何的语句都会被成为起火的温床，性器被兴奋的肠道紧紧包覆着勾勒出每一寸的纹路与青筋，人儿嫩白的臀被撞到发红发疼，像两瓣渗的出汁的桃子，这么想着，果然还是得上手实践对吧，伸手托着人儿的臀，揉捏着肉感的双瓣，挤压玩弄着，何九华已经被弄到四肢失去什么力气，却还是得撑着自己不掉下去，这一弄又用的他身子发软，「别捏、你别嗯..」水声黏腻腻的，他ㄧ揉压捏弄着人儿的臀就和着性器的动作频率挤出了些混浊或澄澈黏腻的液体，一些滴上了尚九熙的大腿。

尚九熙就笑，说哥，你骚水多的滴我腿上了。何九华想反驳，却被操的说不出话，只能把头埋在尚九熙肩窝呜呜的叫着，活像受了委屈的小兽，刚刚意气风发的人也是他，现在这副模样的也是他，掉到桌上的烟已经窒息了，雨成了背景音，哗啦哗啦的下大，天色暗了，剩着那儿外头的街灯，光照不上五楼，但勉强的能弄亮窗口，又给那雨珠子糊了，何九华爽的翻了白眼，身子颤抖着，紧贴着肌肤的颤动和痉挛紧缩的肠壁，尚九熙用力打了一下人儿的臀，不出所料的得了一声呜咽，「我要，九熙、文博儿我、啊啊...」濒临巅峰的含糊不清，尚九熙低声喘着粗气，「我知道..」托着人儿臀用力顶胯数几下，喷涌至深处的温凉刺激着肠肉，温度造就的不平衡，黏黏糊糊的在他们腹部上的匀撒着的都是何九华的精液，那人还喘着气，气匀间还有些哭音，听起来可怜的很，尚九熙拍拍他的背，人儿的眼泪滴在他肩上是凉的，像哄小孩似的，只是没人会用自己胯下那东西欺负小孩，尚九熙突然有种莫名的好笑。

他抽出了性器，何九华还是整个人黏在他身上，紧紧抱着不撒手，黏稠的精液失去了堵着的东西，顺着地心引力往下，黏腻不堪的整个身下，液体流动让他发痒，不自觉的夹紧，尚九熙拍了拍人儿的背。

「哥？咱去清清？」外头的雨声已经不是滴答滴答了，是哗啦哗啦，昏黄的灯光折射，模糊不清的在何九华的发尖勾勒出轮廓，晚上七点整，昏暗的窗台赤裸的人儿，何九华良久才出声，回了个单音节。

「别再来了，都顶着我了..」「我累了...」

热气喷洒在耳边难免的再次惹火，尤其是在将手指插进洞里清洁时人儿哼唧的声。

果然啊，还是得注意点儿别射里头对吧。


End file.
